This invention relates to an apparatus for toppling articles of rectangular outline, particularly cookies or crackers, in which the articles are, on a discontinuous travel surface, first brought into an upright position by carrier elements and thereafter, subsequent to a forward toppling effected by the discontinuity in the travel surface, are further conveyed in a lying position in which they are supported along one of their long sides. Apparatuses of the above-outlined type are used, for example, for introducing cookies in the correct orientation into a packing machine from a baking oven.
In a known toppling apparatus of the above-outlined type the carrier elements which convey the articles cooperate with the discontinuity in the travel surface in order to effect a forward toppling of the articles. This simple solution has several disadvantages. In particular, under certain circumstances, the articles topple rearwardly rather than forwardly; this results in an operational breakdown. Further, the proper operation of such known apparatus heavily depends on the length and width of the articles, so that changes in the article dimensions are feasible only under very narrow limits. Further, the operational speed of the apparatus, because of its own limitations, often has to be lower than what the packaging machine would readily admit.